Roof Chatter
by The Inamorata
Summary: A discussion with a surprise visitor on the roof leads to romance. [Renji x Rukia] [Onesided Ichigo x Rukia] [Oneshot]


A/N: I know I've been making alot of oneshots lately but I'm actually having alot of fun . I promise I'll update my other stories eventually... but when I thought of doing this one I thought it was really cute!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

* * *

Beep, beep, beep…

Ichigo groaned and rolled over to hit his alarm clock. Instead, in his half-asleep haste, he pulled it off his bedside table and threw it just as Rukia jumped out of his closet. Before it made contact with her face, she threw up a hand and caught it. Ichigo groaned again, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Rukia put the alarm clock back on his bedside table.

"Take better care of your things," she said, opening the window. Just as she jumped out she added, "I'll see you later."

Ichigo grunted in response and stood up to close the window. _Jeez, she's annoying sometimes… _he thought to himself. Another sudden thought came to his mind, but he shook it out quickly. _No, no, can't think of that…_

After he was dressed in his school uniform he grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu cried from the table, already chowing down on her oatmeal. "You're gonna be late again!"

"Whatever…" Ichigo replied, yawning. His sister threw a granola bar at him as he headed towards the door.

"You better eat it on the way!" she cried just as he closed the door to the Kurosaki Clinic.

Ichigo took his time walking to school. He didn't care if he was going to be late. School seemed pointless to him, just something to do while waiting… waiting.

Just as Ichigo entered the school grounds the second bell rang. He was officially late, but he didn't care. He walked into his classroom in the middle of Ochi-sensei's lecture. But she didn't care, either; Ochi-sensei never cared, she just told him to take a seat.

Rukia threw a "where were you" glance in his direction, but Ichigo ignored it. I t was hard talking to her, or even looking at her, and he couldn't explain why… just a feeling he had that made him feel weird around her.

He tried to pay attention to what Ochi-sensei was writing on the board, but it was hard since Rukia kept trying to get his attention. Finally he looked over at her.

"What?" he whispered, irritated.

"Look," she whispered back, nodding her head towards the back of the room. Leaning against the back wall was Renji, unseen by everyone except for them, and of course Chad, Ishida, and Orihime, who kept turning around and throwing him weird looks.

"What's he doing here?" Ichigo asked, but Rukia just shrugged.

"I have no idea, I didn't know he was coming."

Ichigo looked back at Renji again, but there was nothing he could do until break. He decided to sit and try to pay attention to the rest of the lesson, but found it extremely difficult. He soon found his mind wandering to things he knew he shouldn't be thinking. _No, no, can't think of that_, he told himself, but then he's find himself thinking it all over again.

Finally the bell for break rang. As everyone filed out of the room to meet their friends and buy things from vending machines, Renji pulled Ichigo to the side of the room. "I need to talk to you," he said.

"Here? Now?" Ichigo looked around the room; it would be weird if he looked like he was talking to himself.

"Yes, now. But not here. Follow me." Renji walked out of the room and down a deserted hallway towards a flight of stairs that led to the roof.

"Were not allowed on the roof during break, only during lunch," Ichigo pointed out, but continued to follow him.

"Since when have the rules stopped you?" Renji asked without looking back. Ichigo just shrugged and said nothing.

They found the roof deserted, so it was a perfect place to hold a private conversation. Renji closed the door behind them, the cool spring breeze blowing across their faces.

"So…" Ichigo said, looking over at Renji. "You wanted to talk?"

"About Rukia," he said, looking into the distance but not at Ichigo.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked, wondering what this could be about. _Unless…_

"How do you feel about her?" Renji asked after a short pause.

Ichigo knew what he meant by this question. He cleared his throat before responding. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do," Renji said, turning to look at him with narrowing eyes, but Ichigo didn't respond. Renji just sighed and walked around to the other side of the roof, where the door was no longer in sight. Ichigo followed him.

"I've known her… for longer than you can imagine," Renji began staring out into the distance again. "Ever since I met her we were friends. It's been a really long time…"

"I think I know what you're trying to tell me," Ichigo said, turning around to face the opposite direction. "You… love her. It's obvious."

Renji was slightly shocked. "It's really that obvious?"

"But there's a problem…"

"I know."

"So do I."

They were both silent for a moment, letting everything sink in. They knew they would have to discuss this someday, since both knew the other also liked Rukia. Ichigo spoke first.

"Don't hurt her."

"What?" Renji was puzzled.

"I said, don't hurt her. You should tell her how you feel instead of keeping her waiting."

Renji was still confused. "What do you mean."

"Rukia, I know you're there."

The faint sound of footsteps came from the other side of the roof. They had moved out of view from the door, so Rukia was able to come onto the roof unnoticed.

"How much did you hear?" Ichigo asked her. Both men were facing the opposite direction.

"Enough," she replied. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed. Renji stayed silent, his cheeks turning the color of his hair. Ichigo turned around and headed back towards the door of the roof, not looking at Rukia. Everything was still and silent until they heard the sound of the roof door closing.

"Well," Rukia said after a few moments, taking a step towards Renji. "Can I hear it from you?"

Renji turned towards her now, confused once again. "What?"

Rukia came closer to him and put her arms around him. Renji was shocked, not sure of what to do. "I want to hear you tell me," Rukia clarified, grabbing his hands and moving them to the right positions on her body.

"Rukia…" Renji said, sure of what she meant now. It was just so hard to say these kinds of things. "…I love you."

To his surprise, Rukia smiled. "It's taken you long enough," Rukia replied, getting closer and closer every moment. By natural instinct they leaned in closer and closer, their lips finally touching.


End file.
